


Talon Woes

by poutypanic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Smut, Vaginal, cyberninja!hanzo, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutypanic/pseuds/poutypanic
Summary: You're a Talon agent, and things don't go as planned while out on a mission.I really liked the new skin, let me live.





	Talon Woes

**Author's Note:**

> As usual a big thank you to [Demial](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial) for beta reading!

You’re in a very sticky situation. Working for Talon has gotten you into many nasty plights, but this time they really dropped the ball on the intel. There are far more Overwatch agents than you had previously thought there would be. This was supposed to be a simple mission, and things have gone severely awry. You’re running for your life, com lost, weapons empty, and with no real direction. Just away; away from the explosions, and away from all the agents that are hell bent on pacifying you.

There is one agent in particular that you're especially trying to keep an eye out for. He’s been on your ass from the moment things started to get out of hand. You keep your eyes to the roofs, all while trying not to trip or crash into anything. Rounding a corner into a rather dismal looking alleyway, you realize all too late that he’s been corralling you. It’s now when your mind flashes back to all those “missed” shots. All the arrows that skimmed past your head, narrowly missing piercing through your skull. The deadly arrows directing you into specific directions in an attempt to escape him.

He hasn’t been trying to kill you. He’s been trying to get you alone. What an idiot you are, letting your fear cloud your good sense of judgment. You try to see if you can make it back out of the alley, but another arrow flies just shy of cutting your throat open, sticking into the wall as a warning. You look up and see him, the cyber ninja that’s been giving you hell.

You know him. You’ve seen his face and name in Talon’s databases. Hanzo Shimada, the brother-killer. He’s got another arrow nocked, ready to be released, and aimed directly at your face. In one swift motion, he jumps from the top of the building. Hanzo lands gracefully in front of you and resumes his hostile stance. An arrow now inches from your throat. The entirety of his lower face is covered by a mask. But you can see his eyes, and the way they carry so much emotion. It lets you know he means business.

“I get it. You enjoy playing with your prey; now kill me.”

The heavy armor on his chest bends and shakes with his laughter.

“You assume too much. You are only partially right, Talon scum.”

Oh, so it’s torture that you’re in for.

“I don’t have any intel, you’d just be wasting your time, brother-killer.”

Hanzo presses the arrow to the base of your throat, “Wrong again.”

The archer nods to the side, indicating that you need to go where he says. You feign like you are going to be compliant, lifting up your hands, and turning your body slightly in the direction he wants you to go. At the best moment that you’ve got, you yank the arrow from his grasp and throw yourself into him. Hanzo crashes into the wall, and you take his momentary disorientation to try and bolt.

But you’re not fast enough. Never could have been fast enough. Hanzo expertly recovers and cruelly slams the bow into your gut. It causes you to tumble back a few feet. The wind is knocked out of your lungs, and you might have a bruised rib or two. Hanzo picks you up by hooking an arm around your neck, and he drags you along with him to a door you weren't aware was there. One of the smaller, less important things you’ve let slip past you today.

His strength is incredible. Hanzo tosses you inside with little effort, and you tumble and roll several times before the momentum allows you to stop. On your belly, you try to get yourself back up but it doesn't happen in time. He slams his knee down into your spine and keeps you from going anywhere. You’re cussing and kicking as he then uses the belt that was holding his pants up to tie your wrists behind your back.

Hanzo stands up so he can get a better view of the way you squirm and struggle to get out of your binds. As he hovers over you, you look up to see him rubbing his erection with the palm of his hand. If you weren't sure what he wanted before, you sure as hell know now.

“Perhaps this will teach you to align with a better crowd.”

“Your crowds not any better if they're anything like you."

“We are stronger, more skilled; therefore better. I am not the one tied up like an animal.”

Hanzo gets down on his knees behind you. Using tight grips on your hips he lifts your ass into the air and slowly removes your pants. He takes his time, because he wants to make sure you know you have no power here. You’re living on his time now and subject to his will. He glides a hand over your back side and travels into the hot space between your legs. He doesn’t give you any kind of warm up. Hanzo immediately shoves three large and rough fingers inside of you.

Everything about your body is betraying your mind. You’re pissed, but your pussy is wet. You’re humiliated, but your walls clench down around him. You can’t keep the moans from escaping your mouth.

More infuriating chuckles, “I knew filth like you would enjoy this.”

His fingers drive deeper; too deep. So deep that you can feel the wide base beyond his knuckles. You try to pull away, but he holds your hips right where he wants them. Before you can try and fight back anymore, Hanzo aligns his cock with your cunt and forces it inside of you while he still has his fingers taking up room. The rough fabric of the belt is setting your wrists on fire as you continue to try and get them free.

“You are only hurting yourself and making me harder.” 

You wish that you had a witty retort. At the very least a few more curses to send his way. But all you can manage to do is groan and hope he’ll be done with you soon. With the way he’s fucking you, it seems that he might be.

Hanzo abruptly pulls out, but not because he’s done. He sits down, legs out, and effortlessly pulls you into his lap. Your back lays up against his chest, your knees on either side of his hips. He uses his thighs to keep your legs spread far apart. His cock slips back inside of you, and Hanzo forces your hips down onto his.

You cry out as he pushes past your comfort zone and continues to try and go farther. Hanzo’s mask rubs against your cheek as he rests his chin on your shoulder. 

He whispers insults into your ear, "So undignified. Weak. This is the only thing you are good for." 

Hanzo goes slow at first, resuming his air of casualness as he's forcing you to fuck him. He lifts your hips up and then down, again and again, until you finally start to do it on your own. He could easily drive himself into you, but he'd rather make you do it. The more you do as he wants, the faster this will be over, and you can get the fuck out of here. However, Hanzo quickly grows tired of your pace and decides to resume his own.

He bends your head down, using a harsh grip on your hair, “Watch as I fuck you.” 

The harder he goes, the more your vision starts to blur with tears. Hanzo’s hand slips back into your crotch, so he can start roughly massaging your clit. A few tears fall onto his hand, and he yanks your face back so he can look at you. The pupils of his eyes are blown, and despite the mask, you can see the tell-tale signs of a grin.

“You are crying? Heh, heh. Pathetic.” Every time he laughs, it makes your stomach turn and the anger bubble to even higher levels.

Hanzo likes this better. Having your neck crooked painfully, so he can watch the torment of conflicting emotions dance their way across your face. When you come, it’s harder than you ever have before. Your mouth hangs open, and you’re embarrassingly loud. Deliciously loud to Hanzo. In fact, he thinks you could be louder. So he gives you all that he’s got and gets exactly what he wants. Shrill cries and moans, that echo off the walls of the room, music to his ears.

Hanzo gives no indications that he’s coming. No groans, growls, or moans. You can feel his cock twitch, however, and his hot seed spurt up into you. He holds you there in his lap until his dick is soft, and you’ve stopped whimpering. He lifts you up off of his cock, places his hand just underneath your pussy, and lets some of his come drip out into his hand. Before you even have time to register what is happening he shoves his fingers into your mouth, making you taste his salty-sweet seed.

Why he takes the time to redress you is a mystery, and it's frustrating. Of course, he can’t just leave; he can’t just fuck off and leave you to collect the dignity you’ve got left. What he does is release you from his belt, only to fashion actual cuffs around your wrists.

“Surely you did not think I would let you go? On your feet; it is time to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ [ Tumblr ](https://poutypanic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
